


男孩

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 唐罗 路罗 all罗 性招待暗示
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Summary: 唐罗，路罗性招待暗示be





	男孩

**Author's Note:**

> 唐罗，路罗  
性招待暗示  
be

（一）

“你在想谁呢？罗。”  
男人的舌擦过罗的耳朵，像是冰冷的蛇爬过。  
“你还真是老了啊，多弗。在床上都对自己失去信心了吗？”  
罗总是挑衅他，带着多弗喜欢的那种，脆弱的狂妄。

“是叫蒙奇•D•路飞吧？”  
多弗朗明哥没有动怒，只是更深重的顶入。  
“我说中了？突然变紧了啊，罗。”  
“你说…维尔戈的话…我会夹的更紧。”  
罗喘息着回应他。  
多弗朗明哥愉悦地笑起来，  
“谁都喜欢你的身子。”  
男人的语气里带着自得，像是炫耀自己讨人喜欢的宠物。  
“这么多年，你还真是帮了我很大的忙啊，罗。”多弗朗明哥亲吻罗的唇瓣。  
“那不谢谢我吗？”  
罗从这个吻中挣脱出来。

“当然要谢你。”多弗握着罗的腰，逼迫他跪伏在床上，高大的身躯重新压到他身上，  
“作为谢礼，你可以把我当做那个蒙奇家的小鬼。换句话说，现在是他在操你。”  
后入式深得让罗尖叫了一声，他垂下头，手掌紧紧地抓住床单，  
“真他妈恶心。”罗在心里想。  
“不过，那个小鬼能满足你这淫荡的身体吗？”  
多弗朗明哥抓住罗的头发，强迫他抬起头看向自己，  
“回答我，罗。”

罗闭着眼不与男人对视，他知道什么样的表现能让多弗朗明哥觉得无趣。几秒之后，多弗朗明哥就把罗摔回床铺，沉默着重新操干起来。  
罗在这样的沉默中，还是想起了路飞。那个男孩也会把人压在身下吗？多弗朗明哥的手指揉捻罗艳红的乳尖，经验丰富的男人让罗发出急切的喘息。路飞绝不会这样熟练，也许还会紧张的询问对方，“我是不是弄疼你了？”

他想起路飞在操场上抱住一个扑向他的女孩，路飞的手温和的覆在女孩头上，笑得格外爽朗。如果是路飞的话，至少不会像刚才那样拉扯他的头发，也许，也许路飞也会那样温和的抚摸他的头顶。

罗想到那样的场景，个子比自己矮的路飞可能要踮起脚才能摸到自己的头。罗突然就笑起来，低沉的笑声震得胸膛发颤，紧贴着他的多弗朗明哥顿了一下，他看向罗带着笑意的金眼睛，罗被操得眼圈泛红，眼角还带着泪，可他现在在笑。  
“真他妈是个欠操的婊子。”  
多弗朗明哥在罗的笑声中咬住了他的后颈，像是捕猎的野兽，罗又沉沦在多弗朗明哥带来的情欲中。

（二）

一如既往无趣的晚宴，罗松了松脖颈的领带，这种场所让他喘不上气来。罗坐在阴暗的角落里，牵着他的贝波，一只比熊犬。一个男人眼光转向罗所在的位置，他轻佻的向罗举起酒杯，他们三天前睡过一次，是多弗朗明哥亲自开车把他送去的。罗勾起嘴角，回应一样举起酒杯，然后那男人才满意地移开视线。罗低下头看着脚边，贝波比这里所有人加起来都要更讨人喜欢。

宴会突然骚动起来，罗听见了熟悉的声音，是路飞。罗僵硬的维持着抚摸贝波的姿势，为什么路飞会来这？在骚乱逐渐平息后，罗才缓缓抬起头，路飞和他的两个义兄正凑在一起大口的吃着东西，他们身边围着许多人，都想着讨好这三位蒙奇家的少爷。

罗直直地盯着路飞，看男孩握着叉子的手指，手背上绷起的青筋，吃下甜点时的鼓起脸颊，甜蜜地眯起的眼睛。蹭在鼻尖上的奶油，抬头对哥哥露出的笑，还有对身边人皱起的眉。罗在心里描绘属于他一个人的画面，他可以为路飞擦去鼻尖的奶油，也许路飞会笑着朝自己道谢，甚至像对哥哥那样，用叉子喂一块甜点给自己，他会吃掉那块甜点，只用一口，并且一起含住路飞使用过的叉子……

路飞突然看向罗这里，男孩的注视让罗再次身体僵硬，路飞朝这边走了过来，罗能听见自己的心跳声，手心也跟着冒汗，多弗朗明哥和他说什么了吗？他只是在学校远远地瞧着他，他们之间没有任何交集，也不该有任何交集。

路飞径直走向罗，然后蹲在了罗的脚边，路飞抚摸着贝波白色的皮毛，  
“这是你的狗吗？”  
男孩抬起头，眼睛亮晶晶的看着罗。太近了，罗下意识想要后退，却又一动也不能动，  
“是，它叫贝波。”  
罗嗓音干涩的说。

罗近乎贪婪的看着路飞的脸，他第一次离路飞这样近，连眼下的疤痕都清晰可见，很疼吧？那么脆弱的地方？罗受过比那重得多的伤，可他此时却在为一处小小的，陈年旧伤感到心疼。

“抱歉，路飞给你添麻烦了。”  
路飞黑发的兄长走过来，向罗鞠躬致歉，然后就蹲在地下和路飞一起逗弄贝波。紧随其后的金发兄长向罗歉意的笑了一下，  
“别介意，他们俩一个样。”  
金发兄长比黑发的两位都清楚罗的身份，但他只是温和地朝罗笑了笑，没有什么其他表现。

萨博比在场的所有人表现的都要尊重，罗却莫名地觉得难堪，他低下头抿了一口杯中的酒，目送两位兄长揽着路飞离开。

男孩笑得依旧爽朗灿烂，两位兄长看向他的眼神十分温柔。罗也曾经被人那样注视过，他知道那是多大的幸运，那个男孩被人爱着，罗也同样爱着他，像是爱着曾经的自己。

（三）

罗没想到会在这里遇到路飞。  
“你！你是那天宴会上的！叫…叫…什么来着？”  
路飞苦恼的捂住额头回忆。  
“特拉法尔加•罗”  
罗低声回应男孩。  
“特拉…法…特拉男！就这么叫吧！”  
男孩擅自给罗起了个昵称。但是罗喜欢这个不伦不类的昵称，独属于路飞的称呼。  
“你今天没带那条小狗吗？”  
路飞围着罗找了一圈，比起贝波他看起来更像一条小狗。

“我早上遛过它了。”  
罗说了个谎，他其实昨晚一夜未归，现在才向家里走。  
路飞双手交叠在脑后，和罗并肩一起走，  
“你要去哪？特拉男？”  
“药店。”  
“你生病了？”  
“不。”  
路飞疑惑的看向罗，罗穿的毛衣过于宽大，男孩的视线正好能进入领口。他的表情僵了一下，男人的胸膛上除了奇怪的纹身，还有带着血的牙印，尤其是乳尖，看起来遭受了十分粗暴的对待。

“疼吗？”  
路飞与罗的眼睛的对视，那双黑眼睛好像能看见人心底。  
“疼。”  
罗很想这样回答。昨晚是三个人，就算是罗也有些应付不来，他今天还能好好的走路就已经算是被温柔对待了。  
罗知道，只要他向路飞求助就一定会得到帮助。他一直注视着路飞，他知道路飞是什么样的人，他会为了被霸凌的同学把人揍进医院。

但是他没有。

“只是个人爱好，草帽当家的。”  
罗向来超负荷运转的头脑此时没有思考任何事情，他只是因为叫出了对路飞的称呼而感到满足，甚至眼前有一点微微的眩晕，他正在和路飞对话。  
“啊啊！”  
出乎罗意料的是，路飞对这种事似乎有所了解，男孩爽朗的笑起来，  
“喜欢这种事的人很多，这算不了什么！”  
路飞像是安慰一样拍拍罗的后背，和从前罗看到的，路飞与朋友们打招呼时的力度相比似乎故意放轻了一些，是担心他背后也有伤口吗？

男孩收回手，然后伸出胳膊肘，亲昵的怼了怼罗的手臂，  
“你是个好家伙，特拉男。”  
路飞对着罗露出了一个很灿烂的笑容。  
罗现在感受到疼痛了，就像摔倒时被母亲安慰，早已习惯的疼痛重新变得不可忍耐，他甚至有点想哭。

他们在药店门口分别，路飞很用力的和罗挥了挥手，  
“再见，特拉男！”  
罗没有挥手回应，他只是看着路飞，目送他离开，直到男孩变成远处的一个小点，混入其他小点中，无法分辨。

“再见，草帽当家的。”


End file.
